


The Adventurer (who always seems to get on my f***ing nerves)

by Madoxxthegreat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Enemies to Frienemies to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, If there is ever a need for a gendered scene, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader can be a bastard sometimes, Reader doesn't take shit from no one, Slow Burn, and sometimes the reader is a bitch, but the reader is mostly pretty cool, gender neutral reader, there will be different options, toxic friends, toxic peers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoxxthegreat/pseuds/Madoxxthegreat
Summary: (Y/N) is a 3rd year student at Hopes Peak High, their ultimate talent is (U/T) (ultimate talent). They are a fairly good student, I mean a few A's, B's,C's and one D (barely!) Is good enough for them. They can be loud, a bit arrogant, obnoxious, has a bit of an ego (Ok that's really rude! Can't you say something nice?!) ...They try to be kind and caring, but they have a habit of pushing people away and staying in their bubble. (...ok that's a bit better)Somehow they keep on having to interact with the carefree, matcha-haired teen who seems to always stay calm.Will they learn to stop pushing friends away, or will they keep convincing themselves that Rantaro doesn't take things seriously enough, and is dumb, and stupid, and-(We get it! Damn...)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am very rusty with my writing so please excuse any mistakes.  
> I got this idea while listening to a enemies to lovers Spotify album.  
> Key  
> \----  
> (U/T)=Ultimate Talent  
> (Y/N)=Your name  
> (Ht.)=Height, I will try to make it so it can be specific or general  
> (H/T)=Hair Type (curly, frizzy, straight, wavy, non-existent. etc)  
> (H/C)=Hair Color  
> (E/C)=Eye color  
> (S/C)=Skin color  
> (B/T)=Body type (curvy, thin, average, built like a double-decker biscuit, etc)

Prologue

* * *

(Y/N) PoV

* * *

Ever since I was a preteen, I had my mind set on one thing: to become the Super Highschool Level (U/T). Or at least get close, either SHSL or really good. I wasn't too focused on becoming SHSL, that was just a standard for "pretty fucking good." I remember losing sleep over practicing quietly in my room. What if I just wasted all those years and I'm just going to fail to do anything after Highschool-Nope. Nuh uh. Im not going to have an existential crisis in the middle of my introduction.

Anyway, My name is (Y/N), I'm starting my 3rd year at Hopes Peak, I'm kinda (Ht.), I'm 18, and I like (favorite thing). I have (H/T)(H/C) hair, (E/C) eyes, and (S/C) skin, I'm kinda (B/T) and I listen to (favorite band or music type). I've been practicing (U/T) for about 7 years now, and I'm friends with (Friend(s)) and I probably have some things that I should go to therapy for.

Now. I know that you may be asking if I know Rantaro Amami. I do, because he went on his "adventures" every week in 2nd year (Well not every week, but pretty damn often!). I've never actually had the "pleasure" of talking to him, but his "calm and mysterious" manner kinda pisses me off. Why? Well, fuck if I know. I just don't like him. I just know he's got a dark side to him. No one is that carefree without having some secret. I just don't know what it is. Maybe that's why I don't like him. I don't know why he acts the way he acts and I've never been able to find out. Maybe one day I find out what skeletons he has in his closet, but for now, I'm content with just not interacting with him. Ignorance is bliss, and I'm glad to not go off on a tangent every day in my mind thinking about him.

See? I'm fine with not thinking this much about one person. I just hope that I won't have my mind on him the whole semester because I do want to end off my Highschool years with good grades and a good record.

I hope that my last year at hopes peak will be peaceful and then I'll be able to pursue a fulfilling career with my (U/T).

Boy I wish that statement was true.


	2. Chapter 1- Butterfly effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy how one small rock being tossed and forgotten about can eventually lead to meeting the love of your life. We never know when things like this will happen, but it’s amazing.  
> Like how 9/11 lead to fifty shades of grey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italics are thoughts

2nd PoV

* * *

”Damn pebble!” You gritted angrily, “Why couldn’t you’ve just been ground up into sand instead of making me trip!” It was the last day of your first week as a 3rd year at Hopes Peak. You hoped you wouldn't be late in your first week, knowing you’d get scolded for your delay.

As you rushed through the courtyard, you swerved around a few students lingering outside the building, most inside waiting for school to start. You dashed to the nurses office to get a bandage for the gash on your arm. If you were lucky, you might even make it to class on time!

As you found yourself in the Nurses office, you found that you got a song stuck in your head for some reason. *wink wink* As you impatiently waited for the nurse to come to the desk, you heard a few students scattered outside, silently chatting.

* * *

As you rushed out of the nurses office with your patched-up arm, you heard the nurse yell,“And please don’t run in the halls!” Your home room wasn’t that far away, but was far enough that you’d be tight on time even if you speed walked. Best case:you get a tardy slip and continue on as if nothing happened. Worst case: get detention for being late to class. The last one was very unlikely since the teachers were lenient on students being a minute or two late.   
  
You hope you had a few minutes before the be-*Ding dong bing bong*

_shit._

You quickened your pace and swerved through the halls. Your class was only, like, two halls away.

As you came to a T-intercross in the halls, you heard heavy footsteps to your left. Assuming it was a teacher, you slowed as to not get in trouble for running in the halls. Your class was to the right and two rooms down so it wasn’t that far.

  
As you were about to head to your class, you felt someone run into you, knocking you to the ground. “AAGH-“ you let out a cry as you collided with the tile. Lucky for you, none of your belongings were scattered and everything seemed to be in order. As you got up, you turned to the kid that bumped into you.

...This is why you’re not the Ultimate Lucky Student. Rantaro Amami. This interaction will probably be more embarrassing if you say “oh hey you’re that kid that has never met me and somehow I know your name!”

”Watch where you’re going! You aren’t supposed to run in the halls y’know!” You scolded him. “Sorry about that.” He apologized, “I just don’t want to be late to class.” 

“Me neither! And I’m still walking!” You retorted.

”Excuse me you two but do you have hall passes? Or are you just messing around” _Crap. Busted._

"I was coming from the nurses office-" You were cut off. "Do you have hall passes?" The hall monitor questioned.

"....no." You responded sheepishly. Rantaro added, "Neither do I." 

Because you were both very tardy, you were both given lunch detention together. You hoped it won’t be loud in the detention room. Amami just laughed it off like he got a C on a test and not getting detention. " _I really hope this doesn’t have a permanent mark on my record_." You thought.

But seriously, how can someone be so calm and collected after being scolded for something as trivial as tardiness?....You know for hell that it’s not just you. So it has to be something with him.

" _Maybe I'm just overreacting and it won't be a huge deal_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was editing this chapter, it felt real weird. IDK I just hope the chapters will get better.  
> And know that when I tagged this work as slow-burn, I MEAN SLOW BURN

**Author's Note:**

> This is the just the prologue. I'm writing this late at night and I do want to get the show on the road by February 15th, 2021. If I haven't updated it by then, bug me to do it or else it won't get done (Legit if I haven't uploaded the first chapter, I'm either still working on it or I've forgotten, and I don't want to forget this) Even if it's a small note about the story in the comments or a Kudos, that would probably remind me and push me to write more.


End file.
